story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Waldschmidt
is a character in both Pretty Country: The Lost Rhythm and its remake Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love. Thomas has fair skin and sharp blue eyes to match his spread out spiked hair that frames his upper face. At times he wears a cowboy hat. On rare occasions he can be seen wearing a brown cowboy hat. For spring and summer, Thomas wears a powder blue top with white collar and buttons, paired with darker short pants that have suspender straps, light blue tights, and a pair of blue boots with angled cuff. For autumn and winter, he switches to a cowboy outfit composed of a longer variant of his other top paired with a black leather vest and red neckerchief. The pants are worn with a brown belt and silver buckle, and his boots become a light brown pair of cowboy boots. Thomas the source of fun and encouragement in his class. Often making jokes, puns or pranks and being sarcastic much of the time. He has an upbeat and carefree personality, and has often troubles remembering important club activities and announcements. Because of that, he constantly gets whacked by his childhood friend Heidi Kurz. Despite his forgetfulness, he usually brainstorms for ideas to earn more money or for the club's success in general (like blackmailing Igor Lebedev to become the class' supervisor). His attitude of collecting as much money as possible lets him sometimes appear greedy, something he greatly dislikes. Thomas is always on the go and will stop at nothing for the success of Adagio Day Private School, even when everyone else gives up. Thomas: Greek form of the Aramaic name תָּאוֹמָא (Ta'oma') meaning "twin". In the New Testament this is the name of an apostle. When he heard that Jesus had risen from the dead he initially doubted the story, until Jesus appeared before him and he examined his wounds himself. According to tradition he was martyred in India. Due to his renown, the name came into general use in the Christian world. Waldschmidt: Wald means "forest" and schmidt means "smith". *His zodiac sign is Leo *Specialties: Planting flowers and making funny faces *Hobbies: Telling funny stories and discovering things *People's first impression of Thomas is "mischievous". *His parents divorced when he was 10. *The first thing he does in the morning is treating himself to breakfast. *In his report book, the teachers wrote "Thomas has compassion for peers and others". *Between sleep and meals, he prefers meals because foods can have a massive impact on his health. *Art, Physical Education, Geography, and home economics are the only subject he naturally excels at. *He is allergic to coffee and cannot drink it. *His weakness is being impatient. *Thomas bears resemblance to Bastian Schnapp from Story of World (TV series) and its remake Story of World: The Shining Tower: **They both have spiky blue hair matching their eyes. **They both live with the lime green idol at a farm shop. **Outside their job as a student, they also work as both a farmer and supermarket owner. **They both have impudent yet entertaining personalities. *When Thomas was younger, he spent her childhood living in the village because of his father's work. *One bad thing about himself is that he has random but sometimes horrible jokes. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love characters Category:Teen Category:Male Category:Germanic Category:Love interest